


That's Love, Bitch

by long_story_short



Series: What am I gonna do with you? [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, i am supercorp and sanvers trash, some other characters will probably make an appearance at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_story_short/pseuds/long_story_short
Summary: A collection of supercorp ficlets. I will probably do this for sanvers too. Fluffy goodness all throughout with flirting and everyone being dramatic.





	1. I Hate You, I Love You

    Kara groaned, slapping the palm of her left hand flat against the counter and trying not to shatter the mug in her right hand. She glared at the woman hanging upside down on her couch, playing on her phone. Lena had stayed the night which was great and when Kara woke up to coffee and a dozen donuts, she felt like she'd never been happier, seeing Lena all domestic and smiley. They had sat down to eat, Lena only having a donut and a half while Kara polished off the rest of the box, before sprawling across the couch to watch some TV. Unfortunately, it was still relatively early in the morning so the only thing on was children's shows. Kara decided it would be funny to put on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Boy was that a mistake.

    "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE; COME INSIDE IT'S FUN INSIDE!" Lena shout/sung from her position on the couch. She had a wide grin as she sang and stared up at her phone from her position on the couch and Kara would have found it cute if it weren't for the fact that Lena had been singing that song for the past half hour.

    "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE; COME INSIDE IT'S FUN INSI-!" Lena began again.

    "Oh, for the love of Rao if you don't stop I will throw this mug at you!" Kara cried from the kitchen, holding the mug up threateningly. Lena stared at her for a moment, phone hanging inches from her face, before a devilish grin split across her face.

    "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E!" Kara groaned and dropped her head to the counter-top.


	2. Betting on Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena aren't exactly subtle so it's no surprise their friends knew they were dating.

    Kara woke up to sunlight streaming in her face and a phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. She quickly sat up, wincing when Lena's arm slid off her stomach and she groaned. Kara sat in bed for a few moments longer to make sure Lena hadn't woken up before quickly going to find the phone. She found it a few seconds later with the help of her super-speed under a shirt in the living room.

    "Hello?" She answered quickly.

    "Kara, we need you at the DEO." Alex said from the other side. Kara could hear people talking in the background and the sound of people tapping away on keyboards.

    "I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you." She hung up before Alex had time to respond and started collecting her clothes.

    "Going so soon?" Lena asked from the entrance to the hallway. Kara whipped around quickly to look at her and blushed. Lena was wearing nothing but an oversized flannel and some Supergirl underwear Kara had bought her as a joke.

    "Uh...Yeah. I-I'm needed at the DEO. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kara stammered, her eyes still on Lena. She looked up at Lena's chuckle and watched the woman saunter over to her.

    "Go. Save the world. I'll drop by the DEO on my way to work. I have to ask Winn about the project we are working on anyway." Lena said, kissing Kara quickly and pushing her towards the balcony doors.

 

* * *

    About an hour later Kara was still at the DEO. They suspected a group of rogue aliens had been committing petty thefts around the city and have been trying to track them. As Alex pointed out something on the screen to Maggie, Kara looked up to see Lena stroll into the DEO. She was wearing her typical work attire though the collar was higher than usual and Kara had to fight off a blush at the reason why.

    "Ms.Luthor. Lovely to see you here this morning." Kara said in her trademark Supergirl voice. This was a typical interaction for them as no one knew of their relationship so Lena responded easily.

    "Supergirl. It's lovely to see you as well. I was just stopping by to ask Agent Schott about his progress on our little project." Lena said coolly before turning her attention away from the girl of steel and towards the guy spinning in his chair.

    "Sorry, Lena. Nothing new to report. I'm still tinkering but if you can get some time off later today we could work on it some more." Winn said hopefully.

    "I'll see what I can do." Lena said with a chuckle before turning to leave. She quickly stepped up to Kara and kissed her on the cheek with a "bye babe". The two women froze, Lena half turned to leave and Kara staring in shock at their friends.

    "Uh...I-we. I don't-" Kara started to splutter before Alex and Maggie burst out laughing. Kara and Lena watched as they doubled over, clutching their sides while Winn grumbled and pulled some money out of his wallet and shoved it towards them. Maggie managed to collect herself enough to grab the cash before straightening Alex who was nearly on the floor.

   "Took you two long enough to come clean. Jeez, we've been waiting for you two to either tell us about your relationship or slip up like that for a month now." Maggie said, still trying to rain in her laughter.

    "You should have seen your faces! Priceless." Alex chuckled before walking up to them and placing a hand on each of their shoulders, her arms trembling from her barely contained laughter. "Thanks for brightening my day, lovebirds." Alex said before dropping her hands and grabbing Maggie's hand to lead her out of the control room, the two women leaning against each other as their giggling took over once more.

   "You guys knew?!" Kara exclaimed to Winn, still reeling from everything.

   "Yeah and you guys just had to slip up. I bet that you'd tell us. I had faith in you, Kara. Now I'm down 40 bucks." Winn said, pouting at the two women.

    "Well maybe next time you won't make bets on our love life." Lena said before kissing Kara fully. They smiled at each other fondly before Lena finally made her way out of the DEO. When Kara turned back to Winn, he was grinning smugly at her. Kara rolled her eyes and pulled on the back of his chair and laughed as he collapsed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All requests are welcome. I got these ideas from tumblr and I'm just changing them a bit to fit Supercorp.


	3. What's Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was recommended to me by gold_burgundy. Kara adopts a dog and tries to hide it from Lena.

Lena was currently making her way up the flight of stairs that led up to Kara's apartment. When Kara had missed their lunch, Lena had tried calling the girl but only got her voicemail so she had called CatCo. only to find that the girl wasn't at work. It wasn't like Kara to miss their daily lunches without at least calling her girlfriend to tell her she wouldn't be able to make it so here she was, climbing a flight of stairs in heels on her lunch break. She was about to knock on Kara's door when she heard her yelp and water splash and she quickly let herself into the apartment (she really needed to tell her to start locking her door). As soon as she stepped into the apartment she nearly collapsed onto the floor from the slippery mud everywhere. 

"Kara?" Lena called as she righted herself and slowly made her way to the bathroom. The door was closed but the light was on and Lena could still hear the muffled sounds of a struggle from down the hall. 

"Oh, crud." Kara muttered before rushing out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her before Lena could see what she had been doing. Kara was covered in mud and her glasses had smudges on them clearly from her fidgeting with them while her hands were dirty. 

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Kara asked, slightly our of breath and flushed. She was leaning heavily against the door with one hand still on the handle while the other moved up to fiddle with her glasses. 

"You missed lunch. I wanted to make sure you were ok." 

"Oh, pfst. I'm fine! Sorry I got a little distracted." Kara said, glancing behind her at the door like she really needed to get back in there.

"Why is there mud all over the apartment?" Lena asked and watched as Kara's eyes widened comically. Lena couldn't help being amused at her girlfriends obvious discomfort. She trusted Kara and knew that whatever was going on couldn't be too serious or she would have told her so she decided to just see how this played out.

"Oh well, you see, I was walking through the park and you know how clumsy I am." Kara hedged. It wasn't an actual answer and they both knew it. Suddenly there was a splashing sound from the bathroom followed by what sounded suspiciously like a dog whining. Lena stared at door for a moment before looking at Kara intently.

"Kara. What did you do?" Lena asked, stepping closer to Kara. Kara's breathing visibly quickened and her eyes widened as she tried desperately to press farther back into the door. Lena felt the corner of her lips tilt up as she heard the wood start to splinter from Kara's weight and super strength. 

"Uh. Um, I-" Kara tried desperately to find. Lena stepped forward into her space, their bodies barely touching and leaned forward to whisper in Kara's ear.

"What is it Kara? You know you can trust me." Kara gulped audibly, starting to lean slightly into her girlfriend and allowing her hand to fall from the doorknob as Lena grazed her lips against her jaw. Lena took advantage of her girlfriends momentary lapse and quickly turned the doorknob. The door flung open and Kara collapsed onto the floor. Lena looked towards the tub in time to see a puppy frantically trying to climb out of the tub before running across the bathroom floor and flinging itself onto Kara. Kara groaned and tried to calm the dog down as it tried to lick her face and soaked her dress. 

"Well what do we have here?" Lena asked, amused, but quickly ducked out of the bathroom right before the dog shook the water droplets from its fur, splattering the entire bathroom in water. Lena poked her head back in and laughed as she took in her girlfriends still splayed across the floor, pouting, and making no move to get up. Lena leaned down to look at Kara, smile firmly across her face. "Looks like there are two puppies in this bathroom." Kara harrumphed and averted her eyes. Lena rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before grabbing Kara and pulling her up. The dog whined and started jumping up onto Kara's and Lena's legs, trying to get their attention. Kara dropped a hand to its head and scratched it behind the ears before finally looking at Lena.

"So I got a dog." Kara stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." Lena retorted, arching one of her perfectly sculpted brows and Kara flushed.

"He was at the park and he looked so sad! I couldn't just leave him there." Kara pouted.

"And how long did you think you could keep him from me? I mean, it would have proved difficult when I stayed over. Unless you were just going to start coming over to my place a lot which I wouldn't recommend. You have the better DVD collection."

"I just panicked, okay? I didn't know how you would react. Everything you own is so clean and pristine and dogs are messy. I didn't want you to be mad at me." Kara hung her head down and looked up in shock as the dog ran up to Lena and she started petting it.

"He's kinda cute. Maybe even cuter than you." Kara scoffed and Lena chuckled before walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her neck. "Hey. I'm not mad. Yes I like things to be clean usually but its not like we live together yet and dogs can be house trained. Easier than you, hopefully." Kara giggled and leaned her forehead against Lena's.

"You really aren't upset?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I promise I am ok with you owning a dog. You aren't my property. You don't need my permission to do anything you want to."

"But I want you to want to come over and not be uncomfortable or afraid that he'll mess up your clothes." 

"How about this. You let me pay for him to get trained and-" Kara tried to cut Lena off, already shaking her head at the idea, but Lena shushed her. "-and you can pay for him to get all of his shots. We can do this together." 

"Lena..." Kara breathed. Lena's eyes widened and she quickly tried to backtrack.

"I mean, only if you want to. This is a really big commitment and I understand if you just want me to stay out of it-" Kara cut off Lena's panicked rampage with a deep kiss that was only broken by the puppy whining at its lack of attention.

"Of course I want to. Yeah its a commitment but you're worth it. Always have been, always will be." Kara whispered against Lena's lips and Lena lunged forward to kiss her girlfriend again. 

"So what are we gonna name him?" Lena asked once they finally split apart again. Kara shrugged so Lena leaned back and thought for a moment, looking down at the puppy at their feet. "How about... Krypto." She asked with a small smile. Kara broke out into a huge grin and lunged at Lena.


End file.
